Identify specific maternal variables which may influence the composition and/or volume of human colostrum and milk whichmay be related to successful breast milk production. Specifically: develop a feeding survey questionnaire; define the composition of pre-term human milk as a function of the length of gestation and the duration of lactation; and define whether the immunological properties of pre-term human milk are affected by maternal glucocorticoid and/or b-adrenergic agonist therapy.